Your Body is a Wonderland
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Harry and Draco spend the afternoon exploring each other and making love. Draco decides that Harry's body is a wonderland. HD SLASH, lemons, some swearing. ONESHOT


Your Body is a Wonderland

By Light Catastrophe

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own 'Your Body is a Wonderland', an amazing song by John Mayer.

Warnings: slash, yaoi, smex (lemons), some swearing, and OOCness

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Babblings: I guess I am officially on a John Mayer fling. But he has such great music. I'm planning a story using his song 'Comfortable'. It's so sad. This story is kind of an experiment with me using second person. Tell me if I did alright or if I failed horribly.

Draco's point of view

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

I found you this afternoon all by yourself in library. Your body looked so small in contrast with the large bookshelves surrounding you. I can't believe I've never noticed how fragile you look. And beautiful. You look so beautiful, the way your dark hair falls ungracefully, tumultuously over your deep green eyes. What have you went through to make you so tiny? Do you eat? Suddenly, I am overcome with a possessiveness the likes of which I have never felt before. I want to know everything: from every small curve of your body to how much you eat in a day.

As I approach, I can see you literally backing into a bookshelf, obviously scared of me, not that I can much blame you. I've never been exactly cordial with you.

"Harry," I say in the most sensual voice I can muster, trying to catch you off-guard by using your first name.

"Malfoy," you say firmly, trying to keep fear from creeping into your voice. You succeed fairly well. "What do you want? If you haven't noticed, I'm rather busy."

What is that I see in your eyes? There, behind the fear?

Love?

No.

"I'm not going to hex you or anything. I was just wondering what you were doing spending a nice Saturday afternoon in the library."

You shrug. "You have a better idea?"

"I might."

"Oh and what would that be?"

Then, I am leaning in and kissing you square on the lips.

"What was that for, asshole?" you whisper angrily, trying to keep your voice down. "I won't be toyed with."

"I'm not toying with you," I blurt out.

An expression flashes across your face that I don't quite catch. "W-what? Bull shit. You hate me."

"I don't. If you truthfully do not want this just tell me to go away and I will never bother you again. I promise."

For a moment, I think I misread you and you really were going to send me away.

But you don't. Instead, you blink your eyes. I know you're unsure as to whether or not you should trust me. By rights, you shouldn't. I have never given you reason to and now I wished I had.

Why was I cruel to you all these years? You know how grade-school boys always seem to pick on girls they have crushes on? Well, this was the same thing, except for the fact that I am older than a grade-schooler and should have been more mature. And now you don't trust me.

But maybe, just maybe, you like me back.

I haven't been entirely truthful. These feeling? None of them are new. I've had them since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. Call it love at first sight; call it infatuation at first sight; call it anything. But it has blossomed into a huge, flowering tree and it will soon die if it does not receive some love in return.

"What did you have planned?" you ask, suddenly.

"Well… I have these big Head Boy rooms all to myself. It gets awfully lonely, you know."

You visibly gulp. "Why?"

"Why not?" I ask in return, grabbing your hand and dragging you down the long, winding hallways to my rooms.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

As soon as we are safely behind the door, I press you against the wall, attacking your lips with my own. I drown in your taste. It's purely sweet and entirely unlike anything I've ever tasted before. I have kissed and been kissed before, but I know after kissing you there will be no one else ever again.

When I pull back, we both gasp for air. Fear, I see, is the first emotion sketched upon your face,

"Please, don't be scared."

"Why shouldn't I be, Malfoy?"

The use of my first name hurts, but I ignore it. "Please, I beg. "I love you, Harry. I always have. The only way I could express it was to be mean to you. And it was to be expected. My parents don't like you. My father is a Death eater. But now I'm letting you see the real me. Can you accept it?"

The retort that had been forming in your head was halted before it reached your lips. Were those tears in your eyes?

Yes.

I reach and wipe a tear off your cheek, bringing you into a hug.

"Yes," you say after a minute. I let out a deep sigh.

Suddenly, I am very aware of how close our bodies are and of how much we need to get our clothes off. And soon. I grasp the bottom of your shirt, pulling it over your head. You blush as your entire upper body is exposed. Your pants come off and then your boxers, leaving your body completely naked. Your skin looks exactly like that of a porcelain doll's. Your eyes bore into mine.

"Come on," I say, leading you to my bed, shedding some of my clothes along the way. I push you onto the bed. You immediately sink into the deep sea of blankets and pillows. I laugh. It is actually quite a funny sight.

_'Cause if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be awhile_

Then, I pounce, wrapping my arms around you and burying us deep inside the downy comforters. I hear you let out a small giggle and it's the most angelic sound I've ever heard in my whole life.

Your skin is so soft. My fingers massage the muscles of your stomach while my mouth works on sucking and leaving marks on your neck. I want everyone to know that you belong to me.

You moan when I find a sensitive spot just behind your right ear.

I smile. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" you breathe.

"I just thought I'd warn you that we won't be leaving this bed for a long time and that you might have trouble walking tomorrow."

Your skin turns hot under my hands as you blush.

"You didn't have any plans, did you?" I question.

"No."

"Good, because you'd have to cancel them,' I say, once again claiming your lips as my own.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

I pin your small body beneath my larger, lean one. Your body flushes once again. I love that you are self-conscious. It makes you more appealing in my eyes. Kissing you across the chest, I leave a trail of marks behind. You gasp and moan. My body grows hot with need. I need you. That thought alone scares me. Never have I needed someone before.

Our eyes meet and an unspoken knowledge passes over us. Your hand grasps the waist of my jeans and I realize it's time to take them off. As quickly as possible, I fling off the remainder of my clothes and press our now-naked bodies completely together. We moan simultaneously.

"Can't wait…" I wheeze, breathlessly.

Now a new fear enters your eyes. This is your first time, I know. You are scared. I vow to be gentle. You have to enjoy this.

I kiss you, lovingly, relaying all those unsaid words.

"Don't hurt me, you whisper, voice shaking.

"I won't."

As soon as you give your nod of approval, I carefully insert a finger into your entrance, kissing your forehead to distract you from any pain. You squirm uncomfortably and your breathing hitches.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

You nod and tell me to continue, so I push in another digit. I see you flinch away and I search inside you for that spot which I know will make you see stars. I know I find it when you scream a cry of pure pleasure.

"Oh, god," you say as I insert a third and final finger, stretching you so what comes after isn't quite as painful.

When I withdraw my hand from your saintly body you whimper.

I have never seen you like this. You are always so strong-willed. You have been through so much and now, suddenly, you are the equivalent to a pile of goo beneath me. And I have complete control over you.

For a moment, all those years of feigned animosity return to me. Maybe I should be evil to you, make you beg.

But do I really want you to hate me?

Absolutely not.

"What are you doing?" you hiss, your voice surprisingly calm given the circumstance.

I shrug, not knowing what to say.

"You aren't planning on backing out now, are you, you bastard?"

That stings, but I try not to show it. Perhaps it's the other way around. You are the one with total control over me.

"No," I say softly, lovingly, not telling you what was actually going through my head. "I'm not backing out. Never, Harry, never."

You let out an almost inaudible sigh of, I hope, relief. "Then get on with it, Draco."

At least you call me by my first name this time.

I nod and position myself at your entrance. I should have found some kind of lubricant, but it's too late to turn back now. So, slowly, I push into you. I had barely gotten past the outer ring of muscle when tears sprung to your eyes.

Before I could pull back out, however, say that we can save this for later, you suddenly wrap your legs around my waist, holding me in place.

"Don't you _dare_ stop now," you say through tears.

"But I am hurting you."

You shoot me a glare, fire burning in those beautiful green eyes of yours.

Vaguely, I wonder what people would say of us if they found out what we were doing. But, I realize, I don't want to hide this. Who cares what the world says? Well, I certainly don't. But what if it puts you in danger? You've already been hurt so much. I want to know what happened to you.

I wonder what your favorite color is.

"Draco," you whisper, bringing me back to reality. "What the hell are you doing?"

Wordlessly, I lean down and bring you into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Draco. I don't want to hear them." More tears run down your flushed cheeks.

"Shhh…" I push into you a little more. You wriggle within my grasp.

"God, you're so big. It's hurts so bad."

Finally, I am completely inside of you.

_Something about the way the hair_

_Falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when_

_Crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let you head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

Your small body is covered with sweat and you are shaking. "Please, Draco. Move, please."

Your wish is my command. I pull out and slam back into your body. I hit your sweet spot on my first try and I thank whatever higher power there is out there for that. I start a rhythm, pumping your own desire to that same beat, bringing you to the edge.

It is over faster than I wanted. Much faster.

Your body feels like it is on fire. But you lean over and ever so quickly you are on top of me, kissing me in places that have never been kisses before. "I'm sorry, Draco," you whisper. For what? You did nothing wrong? I came almost as fast my first time.

When you look up at me again, your eyes are filled with lust and the remainder of tears. "Again," you say, softly. "Please. I'm sorry."

I smile and pull you down upon me, kissing you deeply, my tongue exploring the inner crevices of your mouth. "Don't be sorry."

Then you are under me again and our adventures of exploration begin anew.

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be awhile_

We spent the next several hours finding out about every part of the other's body; what made the other tick. Sometimes we went slow, others fast.

You go crazy when I lick the skin below your bellybutton and when I blow upon the tip of your nose. But there's so much more that I don't know, so much more beyond the physical. And I need to find out. I don't want you to suffer alone any longer.

When we are finished for the last time, you can barely move. You snuggle right up against my side, inhaling deeply. I wish I had a camera. You look so picture perfect right now. I wish I could save this moment forever. Yet, somehow I know I will have another chance; this won't be the only time.

You pull away slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Will you get me some water?" Your voice is hoarse. I smile as I figure out it's because of all the screaming you've done over the last couple of hours.

"Yeah," I lean in and ruffle your hair. "Don't go anywhere, 'kay?"

Your eyes brighten and you laugh a bit. "As if I can even move, Draco."

"You're right." I move rather stiffly off the bed and to the bathroom to get a glass for water. In my peripheral vision, I catch a vision of myself in the window and I can't recall ever looking so alive and so god-damn _happy_. "Here, Harry," I say, lightly when I walk back to our bed.

Our bed.

I like the thought.

You sit up, cringing a bit and take a drink, then gulping the entire thing down. I take the glass from you and set it on the night stand before crawling back into bed beside you and pulling up one of many blankets.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" you murmur sleepily.

"What were you doing in the library earlier?"

"Oh," you say, as if remembering a past life. In a way, you were. Nothing would be the same after this. "Ron and Hermione started dating… well they have been dating for awhile. And the never told me. I walked in on them…" You turn bright red. "You know… I was hiding. From everything really. I hate being me, Draco. You have no idea what it's like to have the weight on the world resting upon your shoulders."

"I like you," I say.

You sigh and lay your head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around you – protectively, possessively.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm…?"

"How much do you eat?"

"What?" You pull back a bit and glare at me. "Why does it matter?"

"You're too small. It's not healthy."

You shrug. "I'm never hungry. I can't eat with people constantly staring at me. It's so uncomfort-" Before you can finish you sentence you let out a huge yawn and snuggle back against me. "Can we talk about this later?"

I smile and nod. You are already drifting off.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

You are so beautiful. Did you know that, Harry? Has anyone ever taken the time to tell you that you are the loveliest thing ever to walk the planet?

If they have, then I am jealous. If they haven't then they don't know what they are missing.

I know I love you. I don't know if you feel the same way about me right now, but I know you will. We have each other. And I know that you need me. More than that, though, I need you.

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts_

_Sometimes_

Tomorrow is a new day. I can't look ahead and see what will happen. Trust me, I'm no seer. But I _can_ see that you and I will be together and, really, that's all that matters.

It takes no seer to see that.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Babblings: How did I do? Tell me! Kyah!


End file.
